ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg Academy The Movie: 1 Month After - The Road of Time and Space
Cyborg Academy The Movie: 1 Month After - The Road of Time and Space is the second movie adaptation of Cyborg Academy, adapting the "Timeline-Mixture Arc". It is also a crossover with the Heartful Flame Series characters, with almost every character appearing in the movie. The characters of Cyborg Academy 2 and FANtasy made their first, cameo appearance. 1 month after defeating the Witch Queen, a new witch known as the Temporas appeared and mixes the present day timeline with the Fireheart and NEW Fireheart's timeline. Making matters worse, the witch erase Kimeko's memory, preventing her from fighting in combat. As the Medieval Troopers attempt to restore their friend's memories, the Ten Magicians and the 7 Elites, along with both Fireheart Team, the New Danville Mistifs and the Gadget Agents attempt to find a way to fix the distortion in time and space and correct the timelines. Movie Summary to be added.... Songs *sirius *Chikaigoto ~Sukoshi Dake Mō Ichido~ *Stay the Ride Alive (end-credit song) End Credits to be added.... Character Appearances 'Medieval Troopers' (all are main characters of the movie) *'Kimeko' *'Rebecca' *'Ben' *'Catherine' *'Tiana' *'Arc' *'Kuma' *'Ronn' 'Fireheart Team' *'Katie' *'Apple Bloom' *'Milly' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' *Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger Hirano *Holly *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Emily Kinney *Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension) *Melissa (EPnFUS) *Perry the Platypus *Kiki the Fox *Larry the Hamster *Juliette Bousquet *Emma Kingsleigh *Goldfish Darkskull *Zoey (EPnFUS) *Nyx *Time-mon *Engine Wormbuggy *Engine Cheetahdozer *Engine Jetbee *Kai-Lan *Rintoo *Tolee *HoHo *LuLu *Shovel *Pail *Jet/Kamen Rider NEW Accel *Apple Bloom-2 *Scootaloo-2 *Sweetie Belle-2 *Nemo *Mametchi *Memetchi *Kuchipatchi *Makiko *KuroMametchi *Flowertchi *Chamametchi (EPnFUS) *Lovelitchi *Melodytchi *Moriritchi *Watawatatchi *Hapihapitchi (EPnFUS) *Telelin *Pashalin *Doremitchi *Sopratchi *Kizunatchi (EPnFUS) *Candace Flynn *Mellana (EPnFUS) *Dark Rintoo *Negative Kai-Lan *Negative Chamametchi *Daisee *Isabelle Garcio-Shapira *Himespetchi *Chihiro (EPnFUS) *Negative Melodytchi *Anti-Robotboy *Anti-Robotgirl *Deerling *Gothita *Sabrina *K *Spiritchi (EPnFUS) *Friendtchi (EPnFUS) *Yumemitchi *Kiraritchi *Furifuritchi *Julietchi *Knighttchi *Kiramotchi (EPnFUS) *Yumecantchi *Majokkotchi 'NEW Fireheart Team' *'Selena' *'Berry Blossom' *'Wendy' *'Dasher' *'Sweet Caramel' *'Moon' *'Melissa-2' *'Spiritchi' *'Friendtchi' *Melissa *Chihiro *Mellana *Chamametchi *Hapihapitchi *Kiramotchi *Kizunatchi *Pound Cake *Pumpkin Cake *Shigurehimetchi *Kikitchi *Imotchi *Nega Spiritchi *Nega Friendtchi *Blueberry "Ellie" Cake *Freezy the Gerbil *Firebotamon *Kenny Doofenshmirtz *Nikki *Roberto Flynn *Elisabeth "Vivi" Fletcher *Starritchi *Richard Fletcher *Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher *Marinda Doofenshmirtz *Kurata Kumota/Kamen Rider Spider *Bones *Goldenweektchi *Toru Toru Sakura *Mezaru *Daneris *Snowdrop *Grace *Cynthia *Scraps *Orihime Keiichi *Mayoi Nagato *Scat *Decoratchi 'New Danville Mistifs' *'PvZ Trio' **'Sunny' **'Blovy' **'Sun-shroom' *'The Three Amigos' **'Serene Hovington' **'Hovee' **'Shizuka Hoverfield' **'Kitsunemaru' *'Wizard Duo' **'Serilene' **'Aurora Neon' 'Secondary Plant Characters' *Peas *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Wally *Snows *Repeater *Puff *Scaredy-shroom *Grave Buster (Stone) *Fumes *Ice-shroom *Hypnos *Doom-shroom *Lilly *Tangle Kelp *Spikeweed *Jalapeno *Squash *Torchwood *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Jemini *Pumpkin *Starfruit *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Cofee Bean *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Garlic *Melon-pult *Bloomerang *Bonk Choy *Iceberg Lettuce *Grave Buster (Vines) *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Chili Bean *Power Lilly *Magnifying Grass *Laser Bean *Garlic Drone *Magnet Plant *Aspearagus *Sweets (Sweet Pea) *Beeshooter *Hard-nut *Acesperagus *Power Flower (1) *Pops (Popcorn) *Beet *Beetboxer *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar *Bamboo Shoot *Bambooms *Chilli Pepper *Ice Cactus *Sun Bean *Pea-nut 'Gadget Agents' *'Danville Branch' **'Larudia "Laura" Trottingham' **'Hack Wire' **'Sentotchi' **'Pianitchi' **'Mirda' *'Zoey (GA)' *'Tokyo Branch' **Kiritsuke Hirano **Slash Clash **Auroratchi *'Paris Branch' **La' Mere Aurovera **Reolardo Da' Hoofchi **Kirintchi **Pianitchi-2 *'Hong Kong Branch' **Meng Lee **Rong Chen **Dairentchi **Cheng Yin Lee *'Mexico Branch' **Alexandre Rivera **El Maretador **Ole'tchi *'London Branch' **Eliza "Shortround" Doublewhooper Fletcher **Kick Off **Sportstchi *'Antartica Branch' **David Polimer **Cold Cut **Yukimotchi *'Africa Branch' **O'Karemu Adaiwa **Aria Kine'mu **Kalemutchi *'Seattle Branch' **Theresa Shephard **Agent Pony **Kumatchi *'New York Branch' **Kevin McAllen **Kelly Orange **Sashatchi *'Singapore Branch' **Yao Ken **Pliky **Totentchi *'Canada Branch' **Lyra "Kimodo" Bobbleken **High Sting **Mikotchi *'Australia Brach' **Austin Josh Decker **Care Free **Tengatchi *'Brazil Branch' **Juliana Everfree **Recon Totem **Arianatchi *'Texas Branch' **Buckaroo "Becky" McRoden **Apple Brand **Westerntchi 'Supporting Characters' *'The Ten Magicians' **'Amy' **'Bonnie' **'Dre' **'Linda Prowers' **'Ky' **'Kira Drevis' **'Mira Drevis' **'Lana' **'Kinfo' **'Jessica' *'The 7 Elites' **'Ameko Kagura' **'Udyr' **'Blimm' **'Haunt' **'Irony' **'Otoentchi' **'Hollow' *'Chibimeko' *'Shigurehimetchi (EPnFUS)' *'Kikitchi (EPnFUS)' *'Imotchi (EPnFUS)' *'Nyxi (EPnFUS and FHS)' *'Pinkie Dash (EPnFUS and FHS)' *'Harmonitchi (EPnFUS and FHS)' *'Daisy Hernandez' *'Iantha the Platypus' *'Jessica Fletcher' *'Zatie/The Masked Vigilante' *'Spell Nexus' *'The Doctor (EPnFUS, FHS and SHM)' *'Kirakiratchi (EPnFUS, FHS and SHM)' *'Travis' *'Miraitchi' *'Clulutchi' *'Candy Pakupaku' *'Watchlin' *'Diane' *'Brianna' *'Decker' (formerly Hate Dopant) *'Squirt/Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th' *'Miss Rose Velvetina/Kamen Rider New Kiva-la' *'Carolina Sunflower' *'Bob Hollerback' *'Everie' *'Hillary' *'Silent Man/Kamen Rider Senshi' *'Trax/Kamen Rider Neo-Gaim' *'Daisee-2/Kamen Rider Gaim-Shin' *'Dark Agents' **'Larudia "Laura" Trottingham-2' **'Hack Wire-2' **'Sentotchi-2' **'Mirda-2' *'Smartotchi' *'X' *Sunny (EPnFUS) *Blovy (EPnFUS) *'Machine Dopant' 'Dimension Characters' *Kota Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider W **Shotaro Hidari **Phillip *Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Ryotaro Nogami and Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form) *Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O (Rod Form) *Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O (Ax Form) *Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O (Gun Form) Cameo Appearances *S'venia *Nervana *Mio *Saik Ikk *Sakarise Doofenshmirtz *Cho Lee Yung *Becky Lolliberry *Toro 'Antagonists' *'Temporas' *Cyborg Academy Antagonists **Flame Witch **Tornado Witch **Electric Witch **Psychic Witch **Minor Witch Soldiers *Extended PnF Universe Series Antagonists **Normbot Commander **All-Constellation Zodiarts **Diaboromon **Dimension Dopant **Normbots **Taurus Zodiarts **Sasori Yummy **Hate Dopant (Past) **Cataclysm Dopant **Basco ta Jolokia **Stardust Ninja Dustards *Future Heroes Series Antagonists **Minotaurus **Alpha Scorpion Zodiarts **Enter **Chaos Diaboromon **Chronos **Devtron **Darth Devtron **The Great Evil ***Green ***Red **Assasin Dustard **Retro Ghouls *Sunny's Heroic Misadventures Antagonists **Dread-flower **Ninja Beast **The Excecutioner **Metal Flower army **Esper World Monsters *Gadget Agents Antagonists **Level 21 Threat Aquadread **Level 32 Threat Taekwandread **Level 30 Threat Guantaranian **Level 100 Threat Allmightyus **Level 0 Threat The Unknown One **Level 1 Threat Minorius **Level 11 Threat Gigantor Background Information *The movie's title in the Japanese Dub version is the same as the English version: [(サイボーグアカデミーエピローグムービー：１モンスアフター - 時間と空間の道 Saibogu Akademi Epirogu Mubi: 1 Monsu Afuta - Jikan to Kukan no Michi)]. *This is the only follow-up movie that did not use a remix version of the first opening theme of a series. **It is also the only one that is not a follow-up to any of the series from the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline meta-franchise. **It is not a Heroes Generation film adaptation. *The Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline Characters merely appeared with a supporting role. *Scenes from the movie are featured in the opening of Season 10 Episode 19. *Both Melissas noticed the different art styles used for the Cyborg Academy characters, another example of breaking the fourth wall. *The movie holds the record of most characters appearing. *This is the ony movie that took place within the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse in which every secondary character of SHM and GA appeared together. **It is also the only movie where every EPnFUS Secondary Characters and FHS Secondary Characters meet each other, not counting the meetings in the FHS Timelines. *Every supporting character from all series appeared, though the ones from Cyborg Academy instead assist the main characters from the PnF Multiverse Storyline in Danville. *The Kamen Riders reappeared. *Seven Strike and Arctchi are the only characters from FANtasy to not have a cameo in this film. *CA2 and FANtasy took place one day after the film. Continuity Links with previous follow-up movies: *Katie is seen with the one-styled pigtail as seen at the end of Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series: 1 Year After. Also, Milly is seen with longer hair and Apple Bloom is seen with her 4th Bow. *It is quite possible that the timeline of the New FC Team took place months after Future Heroes Series: 4 Months After and 1 week before the events of SHM's first episode. This is proven even further when Starritchi seemed confident with herself when helping the Medieval Troopers. *Serilene recognizes Kinfo as 'The reporter from TV', referencing that she saw her on a news broadcast of Medivalius in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures: 1 Week After. *Lana and Kira mentioned that they have visited Danville before, referencing their cameo in Gadget Agents: 1 Week After. Hack Wire and Sentotchi still recognize them. *Previous follow-up movies features several references to Cyborg Academy. *Several antagonists from previous follow-up movies reappeared. Allusions to be added.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Series Finale Category:Crossovers Category:Cyborg Academy Category:Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series Category:Future Heroes Series Category:Sunny's Heroic Misadventures Category:Gadget Agents Category:Follow-ups Category:Movies